rosario vampire the new guy
by thedoctor93
Summary: sean was a normal 17 year old human who just lost his parents and little does he know he will be studying at a school for monsters and isukunes his blood relitive
1. Chapter 1

ROSARIO VAMPIRE

sean is a a 17 year old boy who lost his parents and isukune is his blood relitive

sean was on the bus waiting to go to his now kid youd better prepare yourself for this new school of yours! the bus driver said with a creepy laugh which scared even sean. y..yeah ill watch myself! sean said. the bus came to a stop and sean was about to get off until he saw a girl with blue hair he stood there looking at her for a moment. hey kid arent you getting off or what? the bus driver asked. huh.. oh sorry! sean answered as he came out of his dream state.

he walked down the path until he saw the girl again at the machines. awww man this thing keeps taking money! she said. sean came up to her. hey you having trouble miss? he asked. ill say this thing keeps taking my money i thought it wouldve been fixed by now! she answered. sean looked at the machine. hmm he thought and then putting on a pair of glasses. do you have a hair clip? sean asked. yeah! she answered. she handed him the pair pin.

once he took off the pannel he fiddled around with it. it looks like you know what youre doing uh..! she said hoping for his name. oh..sean! he said. sean thats a cool name i am kurumu! she said. oh thanks kurumu ok...almost got it...agh there it should work now lets give it a try! he said as he closed the pannel up again. he then put money into the machine and picked a drink lucky for them a whole lot of cans of juice came flying out.

wow thats amazing sean! kurumu said. yep i just got one of those talents! he said sounding proud of himself. do you have any other talents sean? kurumu asked. well i like music, cooking, science,techknolegey and art! he answered. hes pure gold! kurumu thought to herself. the bell rang. oh god i am going to be late ill talk to you later sean! kurumu said as she ran off to class. nice girl! sean thought to himself.

kurumu just made it to class in time but the teacher wasnt in. she then came into the class and to kurumus surprise sean came into the room. all the girls eyes were so fixed on him. sean rubbed the back of his head akwardly. i wonder why everyones looking at me! he thought. hey sean why dont you take a seat next to kurumu at the back? the teacher asked. uh ok! he answered bluntly.

hey kurumu glad to see you again! sean said toothly. kurumu could see a scar on his left eye but sean kept looking at her woundering what she was staring at then he had an idea what she was looking at so he put his finger on it. i didnt notice it before! she said. i am just a guy with a terrior past kurumu dont worry about it! he said.

as they got down to work sean couldnt find a pencil so kurumu offered him one. thanks kurumu! he smiled toothly at her. boy he has great teeth! kurumu thought to herself. sean slipped his glasses on and started to work. sean looked at the boy in front of him and he seemed familier.

the boy in front of him looked at him and frowned as if he saw sean before. sean reached into his pocket and carefully took out a pecice of chewing gum. the boy in front of him smelt it. juicy fruit! he whispered. quickly sean passed him a piece. thanks! the boy said. sean then winked and got back to work.

an hour and ahalf later the bell rang and they went for lunch. sean went to the luchroom and sat down by himself. the boy who was sitting with kurumu and other girls knew he saw him before. he sat down beside him. your name is sean is it not? the boy asked. yeah what about it? sean asked as he rasied his eye brow.

awww i knew it was you sean barry! they boy said. sorry but do i know you? sean asked with his eye brow still raised. its me isukune auno. isukune auno its been years since i saw you! sean said. with his frown turning into a smile. yeah and i am sorry about your parents! isukune said.

sean put his head down. i dont like thinking about it isukune! he said. i am sorry i brought it up hey why dont you have lunch with us? isukune asked. really you dont mind? sean asked. nah park yourself down! isukune answered. sean sat down beside kurumu. sean i would like you to meet moka, yukari, mizore and i know youve met kurumu already! he said.

nice to meet you all! sean said. sean before you freak out theres something you should know about this school! isukune said. what? sean asked. this is a school for monsters! isukune answered. for monsters yeah i think youve lost it isukune! sean said.

girls show him! isukune said. yukari waved a wand and there was a small basin floating in midair. hmm! sean said. mizore frezed part of the table. and then kurumu with drew really long nails. ok now convinced ok if this is a school for monsters how come we're enrolled? sean asked.

well my dad got a letter from the headmaster one day and then i was here with these guys! iusuune answered. wow isukune youre so lucky i wish i had luck like you! sean said. whoa whoa whoa these girls arent my girlfriends! isukune said.

then bent over to him although i am trying to make it with moka! isukune whispered into his ear. they finished up their lunch and headed outside. sean always wanted to be a reporter when he was 5 didnt you sean? isukune asked. yeah! sean said bluntly.

he used to go around the streets with his note pad! iusukune said. so sean i heard you were coming to live with me and my parents! isukune said. i heard that myself! sean said. that scar on your eye looks awsome sean! isukune said. i just dont want to think or talk about it! sean said with his eyes closed and his head bowed.

the bell rang and it was time to go back to class. sean was finished before everyone so he put his head onto the table and covered his head with his hands. soon everyone was finished exept kurumu who was strugling with her work so sean turned around. do you need any help kurumu? sean asked. kurumu looked up at him. sure! she answered.

sean showed her what to do and then she was finished. after some time it was time to leave. hey sean! isukune said behind him. oh hey isukune! he said back. heheh remember you had that brown hair? isukune asked. yeah it was ages ago! sean answered. excuse me isukune i need to go to the toilet! sean said.

he seems to be really serious! moka said. he lost his parents moka! he said. he what? kurumu asked. i remember when we were young he used to put on a stupid smile when ever his dad was there! isukune said. so that smile he gave me was just him being nice? kurumu asked. i suppose so! isukune answered. but kurumu will you make him feel better for me i want to see my best friend back! isiukune said. ill do it! she said.


	2. Chapter 2

sean came out of the toilet. hey kurumu! sean with a weak smile. sean isukune you were happy once! kurumu said. i was kurumu i lost every reason to be happy! he said as he looked at the ground. i am sorry! she said. sean place a hand on her shoulder. dont worry about it kurumu! he said with a smile. dont you really mean those smiles sean? kurumu asked.

i am not sure i follow kurumu! sean said. i mean is when you smile at me are you really happy? she asked. i am..! he answered. sean you have to let go of the pain! kurumu said. sean turned away from her. i...cant kurumu! he said. isukune told me you had this really strange smile! she said. i did kurumu but those days are gone! sean said.

i wish i could see that strange smile sean! kurumu said. dont think you ever will kurumu! sean said. do you want to be happy again sean? kurumu asked. of course i do everyone wants to be happy! sean answered. i have an idea if youd let me! she said as she he took his hand.

sean was wondering where she was taking him. they came to a room where a woman was. ruby i need a favour! kurumu said. of course kurumu what is it? ruby asked. kurumu went up to her whispered. i can do it for a short amount of time! ruby said. kurumu went back over to sean. uh kurumu what is she going to do? sean asked worried. youll see and i am sorry for this! she answered.

ruby waned her wand. and they fell asleep. sean woke up. huh where are we kurumu? sean asked. does any of this look familiar sean? kurumu asked. sean looked around him. there was a small boy and his perants. sean fell to his kness. its me and my parents! he answered with tears running down his face.

something was happening he saw his years running. he came to his home. there was a man with a hood at the door. its him kurumu he killed my parents! she said and he ran for him but wasnt any good with each step he took he was getting further away. this cant be happening! sean said. there was screaming and sean watched and heard in horror even kurumu was crying and sean fell to his kness.

then he woke up in the room they were before. i saw everything sean it was a ghoul who killed your parents! ruby said. a what? sean asked confused. a ghoul is when a humans blood is fused with vampire blood but over time the ghoul takes over the mind and body so they cant control their body! kurumu answered.

i am going to kill every last stinking ghoul i can find then! sean said. dont forget this sean but isukunes a ghoul! ruby said. hes a what? sean asked. but isukune isnt a full ghoul he can control his power! kurumu said. and if you kill him youll be even lonier than you already are! ruby said. then what can i do? sean asked. time can heal all wonds! kurumu answered.

i had over a year to heal my wounds ill never be the same again! sean said as he made for the door. sean wait! kurumu said. he stopped in his tracks and then turned around to her. i am sorry! she said. its not your fault kurumu! he said. is there anything i can do to make you feel better? she asked. sean then went outside. boy it was serious to leave him scared like that! ruby said.

sean went outside. he sat under a tree. hey youre sitting in my space! a voice said. sean opened his scared eye. really i dont see your name on it! sean said. oh a smart mouth i see! the boy said. sean closed his eyes again. hey i am not finished talking to you! the boy said. and i am sure it will an interesting talk! sean said sacasticly with his eyes still closed.

hey are you heard of hearing for something? another voice asked. sean put his finger in his ear and toom it out again. no i can hear pretty well! sean said mockingly. ok smart ass get up! the boy said. if you insist i was getting up anyway! sean said. see you guys! sean said. oh no you dont! the boy said. sean yawned in his face. what do you want then? sean asked.

to give you a kncle sandwich! the boy answered. thanks but i am not hunry! sean said. i wasnt asking if you were hunry smart ass! the boy said. i over heard you lost your parents poor poor sean wasnt it? the boy asked. sean stood up. kurumu came over. sean whats going on? he asked.

aww kurumu glad you could join us! the boy said. sazio sean run! kurumu said. sean stared at sazio with a face of thunder. awww did i hit a nerve? sazio asked. if you knew what a nerve was! sean answered. boys grab kurumu ill be with her shortly! sazio said. take your time big guy! sean said.

sazio raised his hand to hit him but sean blocked it and punch sazio in the face. nice punch! kurumu said. guys take her to the hide out! sazio said. dont you dare touch her! sean growled. or what will you do you weaklng? sazio asked. yeah what will you do? another boy asked. will you stop repating me? sazio asked.

sean looked at the other guys faces. youre scared of sazio arent you guys? sean asked. they work for me and theyll do what i say! sazio answered. then sean got an idea. hey sazio picking on weak girls talk about pathetic! sean said. what would you know about pathetic? sazio asked. getting other people to do your dirty work now thats pathetic! sean answered.

SHUT YOUR MOUTH! sazio roared as he went to charge for him but sean douged him and sazio ending up into a tree. oouch thats going to hurt! sean said. sazio truned around. ding ding and the second round starts place your bid the handsome sean or the big ugly guy that smells really bad! sean said sounding like a fight promiter.

isukune and the other came. sean had a wierd smile on his face. theres that smile again! isukune said. come on big guy is this all youve got? sean asked. youll love this trick! sazio said. sazio got bigger and he transformed into a monster like creature. aww man and i thought you looked ugly before! sean said mockingly.

hmm hes bigger and slower this could be interesting! sean said. come on big guy lets have ya! sean said. sazio came rushing at him but sean just stepped out of the way. come thats it sazio! sean said. sean kept swingging puches. aww so close! sean said. sazios slowing down! kurumu said. and thats what seans doing! isukune said.

as time went on sazio was getting tired. stop...running... you coward! sazio said. coward you made other guys to do your dirty work now thats cowardness! sean said. SHUT UP SHUT UP! sazio shouted as he swong mpre punches. a few minutes pasted and sazio couldnt punch anymore he complely stopped.

i am impressed sazio! sean said. isukune hand me that big peice of wood! sean said isukune threw a chunck of wood at sean and sean swong it at sazios head and knocked him out and sazio came down. TIMBER! sean shouted and sazio came down with a thump. man did he leave a hole in the ground? sean asked.

the other boys let kurumu go. take care of him! sean said. hey sean that was amazing! kurumu said. aww its just one of my other talents! he said.i saw that smile again sean! isukune said. you mean this smile? asked as he put on the goofy smile. i remember! isukune answered.


	3. long time no see

LONG TIME NO SEE

when everything calmed down sean and the other went back to the school. i am glad to have my old buddy back! isukune said. good to be back isukune! sean said. so youre not lonely? moka asked. everyone gets lonely moka you just need to motivetion to empty it all out! sean answered.

man i am starving! sean said. come the school campus shop is still open lets get some snacks! kurumu said. they went to the school shop and went in. hmm this stuff looks good! sean said as he picked up a packet of crisps and a bar of chocolate. easy sean youre going to end up heavy again! isukune said.

oh yeah i forgot about that! sean said as he realized. ill have a jog after this! he said. he went up and paid for the snacks and went out to wait on the others. kurumu came out next. so youre not sore about what happened? she asked. like i said kurumu everyone gets lonely sometimes! he answered.

the others came out of the shop. i almost forgot about the club! isukune said. the club? sean asked. come we need to go! kurumu said as she grabbed seans hand without knowing why. they ran as fast as they could up to a room where someone else was and they went into the room and closed the door behind them.

hey gin! isukune said. oh hi guys! gin said as picture fell out of his pockets. gin not again! moka said. hey wheres mizore? sean asked. shes always stalking around! kurumu answered. right so what should we do now? sean asked. work on the paper! isukune answered. do you know this guy isukune? gin asked. yeah hes part of my family! isukune answered.

but then that means hes a...human! gin said. yes! isukune said. well should we get started? kurumu asked. they all sat down at the table sean put his glasses on. hey sean! kurumu said. hmm? sean asked. where did you live before you came here?she asked. i was in care! he answered.

what do you mean care? moka asked. it means i was in another family until they found out i had an aunt and uncle and isukune and theyre all i got left! sean answered. everyone felt sorry for him mostly kurumu.

they finished up for the day and it was time to pack it in for the night. sean streched and yawned. man i am i tired! he said. get a good nights sleep sean! isukune said. sean went out the door and kurumu was watching him leave. hey isukune i just notuced something! moka whispered. what is it? he asked. kurumu hasnt been around you at all today! she answered.

i have noticed that! he said. sean went to his own room. awww man i am tired! he said. he sat down onto his bed and looked out the window and saw kurumu in her pyjamas and combing her hair. aww man she so beautiful! sean said to himself. one day i am going to ask her out man sean you really need to stop talking to yourself! he said to himself. he lied down on the bed and went to sleep


	4. brain drain

the next day sean woke up got out of bed and got ready for class. as he pasted the window he saw kurumu getting ready aswell for some reason she was wearing glasses. sexy! sean thought to himself. he went out of the dorms and into the courtyard where he met kurumu. hey kurumu good morning! sean said. she turned around. oh sean good morning to you! she said back. i saw you wearing glasses this morning why? he asked.

no reason i just thought to take school more seriously! she answered. hmmm! sean said. kurumu linked his arm bhut she didnt know why she did it. they walked down the path and up to the school he saw sazio with a busted jaw and sean tried to hold his laugh in as he saw him. what is it? kurumu asked. ...sazios jaw...! sean said as it was almost impossible to hold his laugher in. ...oh jesus! he sighed.

they made it to class just in time and took their seats. sean put his glasses and so did kurumu. class next week is the party for the third years and sean! the teacher said. oh cool a party! sean said. and you all need a partner to go with! the teacher said. aww man where am i going to get a date for the party? sean asked sounding sad. and tomorrow we are all going to the human world to stay in a hotel! the teacher said again.

a party and a getaway! kurumu said. gey whats wrong sean? she asked. aww i am just wondering who i can take the dance! he answered. ill go with you! kurumu sounding interested. you will thanks kurumu! sean said. on one condion you have to stay with me the whole night! she said. ok! sean said. isukune and the others were watching how kurumu was acting around sean. hmmm it just could be! isukune said.

as they were working sean couldnt help but to look at kurumu with her glasses. she turned her head to him but he turned his head back round. kurumu smiled at him as she knew what he was thinking. after sometime the bell rang and everyone was going to lunch. hey sean over here isukune said. sean sat down beside kurumu like he did before.

mizore was whispering in kurumus ear. so whats the deal with you two? she asked. what do you mean? kurumu whispered back. i mean is are you two going to the dance? mizore asked. yeah what about it? kurumu asked. mizore sat up and smiled at her and sean was wondering what they were talking about but he didnt want to say anything so he just continued to eat his lunch.

so what do we have today? sean asked. math! isukune answered. math was my best subjects in my last school! sean said. kurumu nodded. kurumu is seriously acting different today! isukune said. youre right its like she likes school as much as sean does! moka said. as they ate their lunch mizore pushed kurumu into sean. hey what are you doing you snow skank? she asked. you know what i am doing! mizore whispered.

kurumu blushed. hey are you ok kurumu? sean asked. y...yeah why are you asking? she asked. no reason! he answered. they all finished their luch and went outside. hey sean! kurumu said. yeah kurumu? sean asked. i know its not my place to say this but i know your dad owned this big company! she said. true he did and they said ill be able to take over when i am 18! he said.

with that said kurumu felt really sad as if her heart had lost a beat and sean could see it in her face. hey kurumu are you ok? sean asked. y...yeah i am ok! she answered. hey i know that kind of face tell me! he said. they both sat down on the grass. its just youre such a nice guy and i dont you to leave! she answered. hey its a couple of months and who knows what will happen until then! sean said with a smile which made her fell better and then hugged him.

i am sorry! she said. sean felt his heart skip a beat. oh..well..uh i am glad to see you looking better! he said. do you want to go to the shop kurumu? sean asked. yeah sure! kurumu said as sean offered his hand and then pulling her to her feet. kurumu was linking his arm like she was doing. they made it to the schools shop and went in.

ruby was serving in the shop. ruby youre serving? kurumu asked. yes many things have happened! she anserered. sean and kurumu looked at each other. hey are you guys going out? ruby asked. no! sean and kurumu said together but ruby knew otherwise. too bad you both would make a cute couple. sean and kurumu blushed with that statement.

sean and kurumu were served and then headed back outside. hey sean what were your parents like if you dont mind me asking? she asked. sean was silent for a moment. its ok you dont have to answer that i am sorry i brought it up! she said. its ok kurumu they were nice people but my dad didnt have much time for me because as you know he was busy running a company! sean answered.

its just me my mother and my sister! kurumu said. i am glad i am not alone kurumu! he said. thats good to know! she said. what about you isukune told me that your race is dying! sean said. kurumu walked afew steps from him. theres a handfull of us and its up to me to ensure its survial! she said. i wish there was something i could do! sean said. kurumu leaned onto a wall.

what do you think of us monsters sean? kurumu asked. great! he answered. all these boys sean one day i have to choose one of them! kurumu said. is there anyone who you have in mind? sean asked. there was someone but he choose someone else! she answered. isukune and moka? he asked. kurumu nodded and then started to cry. but theres someone else that cuaght my eye but i havent met him long and i feel theres a connection between us already! kurumu said.

sean thought about it and then he knew who she was taling about and kurumu knew he figured it out. kurumu..i...! he said but kurumu ran off leaving sean behind. kurumu wait! sean said. jezz! he said. after afew seconds he started to run after her. he lost eye contact with kurumu as he was running. awww man isukune was right i need to lose a few pounds! he said and then continute to run. he ran into yuakri. hey yukari have you seen kurumu aby any chance? he asked. she ran that way she was crying! she answered.

sean ran the way yuakri pointed. he then saw kurumu sitting on the bench crying. he ran to the shop as fast as he could and bought flowers. he walked up behind her and got down on one knee. kurumu. he said behind her. she turned around to him with tear running down her face. she stood up and started to run but sean held her arm to stop her. kurumu wait! he said. i cant fail my mission!

i got you these! he said while handing her the flowers. theyre beautiful sean! kurumu said. we both have lost so much we and do our best to move foward but theres always hope! he said.

kurumu pulled him in to a kiss he stuggled for a moment but then gave in to her. it seemed to go on forever but then they stopped. i am sorry sean! kurumu said. hey dont think anything of it it was ...good kiss! he said.

wait thats impossible you shouldve been under my charm! she said. charm what are you talking about kurumu? sean asked. succubi have the power to enslave men to bend to their whim but it did nothing to you! she answered.

come on kurumu we should head to class before we're late! sean said as he grabbed her hand and running off.

they ran for the class and got in but they were 10 minutes late. the teacher looked at sean. you boy detention. awww man why do i have to get detention? he asked. stop moaning and sit! the teacher said. i hate that teacher! kurumu said. why? sean asked. you two stop talking! the teacher said. thats why and something else! kurumu answered. they sat down and got on with their work.

the teacher walked around the class and came up to sean. sean felt a shiver running down his spine and then looked up at her. y...yes teacher? he asked. hmm you seem to know all about formulas! she answered. uh...yeah math was my best subjects in my last school? he said. come up to the class and work out some formulas for me! sean said.

as they were walking up to the front of the class the teachers tights squeaked. the teacher wrote formulas on the board. sean looked at the formulas. hmm he thought and picking up a piece of chalk. he wrote down answers. the teacher looked at them. my my my you got them all right well done but you still have detention! she said. poor sean he doesnt even know whats going to happen to him! kurumu said. we need to do something isukune before sean ends up like a zombie! moka said.

after some time class was over but sean had to stay behind. the teacher locked the door and put a barrier around the door. uhh miss why did you lock the door? sean asked. so we cant be disturbed! she answered. why what are you going to do? he asked.

youre going to give me all of your knowlege! she answered. my knowlege but youre a teacher youre smarter than me! sean said. ah i used to put knowlege into students heads but know i am draining it from them! she said. draining it? sean asked. thats correct! the teacher answered.

ok lets get started! she said. she then took out her tail and wrapped it around seans head. sean tried to get free but it wasnt any good. dont fight this sean your brain is going to a good cause! the teacher said. cause what cause? sean asked. but then the teacher used her powers on him and sean was in pain. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! sean screamed.

yukari get that barrier down now! kurumu said. i am trying but its a level 10 barrier we'll need ruby to get this down! yukari said. sean was staring to feel weak. i ve got an idea! isukune said and then pulled off mokas rosary. there was a bright light and someone was in mokas place. she kicked the door and the barrier was broekn she then kicked the door open.

sean! kurumu said. moka kicked the teacher. not this time soon there wont be anything left of him soon he'll be a zombie! the teacher said. moka kicked the teacher harder and she let sean go. kurumu ran up to him. sean are you ok sean! kurumu said. yukari used her wand. his brains really weak! she said. then what can we do? sean aslked. moka picked up the teachers tail then placed it around seans head and punched it.

there has static coming from the tail and into seans head. after some time. no...wait youre used too much! the teacher said. we're draining everything out of your head! kurumu said. the teacher fell to the floor. this fight lasted 2 minutes and 15 seconds! a bat said.

sean are you ok sean! kurumu said. sean shook his head as he was dazed. heheheeh cool! he said and then lying back down. the teacher was on the floor drooling. what the hell happened? kurumu asked. yuakri looked at her. i think sean has abzorbed all of her knowlege! she answered. but how could she do that i thought she could only put it into someones head! moka said.

sean was brought to the hospital. kurumu checked him to see if he was alright. hey kurumu i said i was alright! he said. then seans eye and hands started to twitch. he started to shout out formulas that even moka and yukari couldnt understand.

what the hells wrong with him? kurumu asked. it must be a side effect from the knowlege he abzorbed! yukari answered. but how could that be possible? kurumu asked. the tender was abzorbing the knowlege from his brain but when moka kicked the teachers tail it back fired and all of her knowlege and his got zapped into his head! yukari explained.

i wonder if he'll be ok! kurumu said sounding worried. hes in good hands kurumu! ruby ensured her. ruby youre a nurse? kurumu asked. yes many many things have happened. kurumu sighed.


End file.
